User talk:Zeokx
Happy Easter I do celebrate Easter, though mainly for chocolate. A Happy Easter to you. Sethanic (talk) 18:27, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Mibbit Chat Should we use Mibbit? Sethanic (talk) 14:04, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Abyssal Abyssia magic: What does it do by itself and what does the "ae" suffix do as that isn't explained in the article. Sethanic (talk) 16:14, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Mibbit I am on now. Sethanic (talk) 19:01, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Mibbs I am on Mibbit. Sethanic (talk) 15:35, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Marazan Could you make it so that the small part of Hapec that is thinly connected by land is labeled "Perpetual Peninsula"? I don't trust myself with editing images. Sethanic (talk) 09:53, January 1, 2014 (UTC) First Blog Post Very nice post. Didn't expect your age. Very good all in all. Sethanic (talk) 16:19, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Affiliates I am from the Erudite Tales wiki and I have a proposition. "http://erudite-tales.wikia.com/wiki/Erudite_Tales_Wiki" is the link to the homepage of the wiki. This proposition is to be affiliates. Being affiliates would mean that we share the occasional link to the other wiki in hopes of raising viewers and possible users between the two wiki's. This would be the main idea and not much else needs to be done. We would give you a mention in the homepage, community messages and the navigation bar at the top. Why become an affiliate? (You may ask, I'll answer even if you don't) Becoming an affiliate would be helpful to both wikis in that we can share the community more and give each other a little spotlight for viewers to go across to and look at. Oblivion and myself are admins of the wiki (along with another as of yet inactive admin) and although our wiki is currently moving slowly users are being more active and it is building speed. We ask for affiliate-status as the two wikis share a similar theme: Fantasy. It would help both wikis considerably by what I see and hope you decide to become affiliates. Thanks in advance Avetzan1 (talk) 23:47, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Magic Zeokx, can I add a magical word? It wouldn't be major or anything though, possibly something that the Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic might study. Sethanic (talk) 10:10, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I planned for it to be a elf-made word, yes. Umbra. The power of Illusion. Technically it could vay in power an awful lot. I planned for it to be the Perpetual Elves main power and why Erayus were losing men while trying to kill them. Would this be okay? Sethanic (talk) 19:55, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Blanks Do "Blanks" exist in Dawn? People who cause magic to spontaneously fail around them and are completely immune to its effects. Sethanic (talk) 20:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Gnomes Hi, I'm TheReturnOfTheKing, from Erudite Tales. Do you mind if I add a race called Gnomes, living in the deserts of Bedias? The main page said to ask an Admin's permission. And you're the top Admin, so… yeah. Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 01:36, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Hu-loo-oo? :Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 21:18, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Gnomes Tis the idea. These ones live under sand dunes. It was based on a dream I had. I'll add the page link here: Gnomes Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 02:22, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Still Running? Is this site still up and running? Basilieus (talk) 00:29, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Novel Progress How is the book/novel you were making for Rising Dawn coming along? I'm interested in its progress so far. Sethanic (talk) 06:47, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Now I'm all excited for the nineteenth. Sethanic (talk) 06:27, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Heart of Dawn I am as well. I spent a lot of time reading fantasy novels such as Mistborn, the Silmarillion, Warbreaker, Game of Thrones, etc. So I have new inspiration as a bonus! Sethanic (talk) 05:55, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Still Alive Hi. I'm here, lurking. You've been changing around categories and I'm confused all of a sudden. Also thor.num doesn't seem to work. I'll be on mibbs for a while. Sethanic (talk) 06:08, October 15, 2014 (UTC) DSP No, because from what you said, the moons are on Dawn's side of the barrier. I'll be on mibbs. Sethanic: Emperor of Belden (talk) 06:30, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Mibbs or Live Chat? Hey, I wanted to know if you'd prefer to talk on Mibbs or Live Chat. Sethanic: Emperor of Belden (talk) 06:12, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Erayus Sure. Give me 20-40 minutes to wash myself though. Check on mibbs then. Sethanic: Emperor of Belden (talk) 19:05, October 19, 2014 (UTC) You feel okay for Mibbs? Mibbs? Sethanic: Emperor of Belden (talk) 04:59, October 20, 2014 (UTC) I made a little thing for you as I needed inspiration. Hope you like it. Sethanic: Emperor of Belden (talk) 19:47, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: 16 bit 16bit Thormieral Footsoldier.png|Thormieral Soldier 16bit Thormieral Spearman.png|Thormieral Spearman 16bit Torm.png|Torm, not yet Immortal 16bit OFFMa.png|Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic Member 16bit OFFMb.png|Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic Member 16bit OFFMc.png|Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic Member 16bit OFFMd.png|Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic Member 16bit OFFMe.png|Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic Member 16bit OFFMf.png|Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic Member 16bit OFFMg.png|Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic Member 16bit OFFM Sacrifice.png|The last guy sacrificed. I've made a few more as well. For instance, The Heart of Dawn (which is hard to make in 16bit) and Torm, before his armour. Additionally I made a bunch of random Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic Students as well as two types of Thormieral Soldiers, one with spears, the other with swords. I might make a little interactive game about Torm, rising up to be Thalmas. Sorry about you having to zoom in by the way. I wanted to make more and not dilly dally so to speak. Sethanic: Emperor of Belden (talk) 07:47, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Winter Holidays I got my holidays yesterday in fact, so I'll be on a lot as well, until early-mid January. Mibbit I'll be on Mibbs if you can make it. Sethanic: Emperor of Belden (talk) 18:59, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Christmas A bit late (9.5 hours), but a merry happy returns to you as well. Sethanic: Emperor of Belden (talk) 09:32, December 26, 2014 (UTC) You're Alive Hello there. I thought I'd get loads of work done over Christmas, what with holidays. Oh, how I was wrong. Sethanic: Emperor of Belden (talk) 20:39, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure. I've got no issues with that. I'll get to work right away. Sethanic: Emperor of Belden (talk) 06:34, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: May 28th You fine with that happening? I felt the wiki needed something new and exciting. Most fantasy universes have the same technology level for thousands of years, which seems really weird compared to how fast humans developed. If you have any ideas on how the Revolution could possibly effect Dawn, I could write it into my piece, because I probably overlooked a part of it. Sethanic: Emperor of Belden (talk) 16:20, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Project Hope you enjoyed your holidays. I certainly did. I can't believe it's been two years since Dawn started! I'd love to participate in your new thing. Just send me a link and I'll help out. Sethanic: Emperor of Belden (talk) 07:29, January 13, 2016 (UTC)